


Liam十次期待Noel去死的瞬间

by Death_Stranding



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Stranding/pseuds/Death_Stranding
Summary: 一场争吵里Liam总会胜利，而他坚信着这点。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 3





	Liam十次期待Noel去死的瞬间

**Author's Note:**

> 脑子一热的产物  
> 一切都不是真的

一

一天清晨，他从梦里醒来，梦里Noel在比年轻更小一点的时候就已经摆出了一张臭脸调试着自己的吉他叫他滚远点。

于是Liam把自己从一团糟的床铺里拖出来，发现自己兄弟正像梦中那样背对着他的时候，他的心脏不受控制地颤动了两下。

“Noel.”

“………”

“Noel.”

“………”

“Noel.”

“你TM的到底有什么毛病？！”

Noel转过头瞪他，他看起来没休息多长时间，但在早晨的阳光里显得异常新鲜。

“Go fuck youself，Noel！”

他那时由衷的希望他的哥哥在他们心生间隙前死去，但如果那样，他们不可能一起亲身经历万众瞩目的荣耀时刻。

他们共享那个时刻，所以，Fuck it.

二-三

Noel再次抛下了他。

他消失了，毫无征兆的，Liam拒绝去想一些更糟糕的可能。

“他怎么不把自己杀了？！”

他骂了无数遍，最终一种恐慌控制了他。

不，他一点都不想要那个。

四

乐队解散了。

他们没有以后了，Noel亲手杀死了曾经的那些承诺，不论有没有愧疚Liam都不会原谅他。

而现在，他只想所有人都消失。

或者只消失两个人，Liam和Noel。

五-十

无数次，在宿醉或者一场梦中清醒，意识到自己还活着的时候；他被告知不许用Oasis的歌的时候；他一遍一遍的对着那些镜头说自己随时准备好Oasis重组的时候。

他希望自己亲自告诉Noel去死，然后听他的兄弟用习以为常又轻蔑的语调说，“fuck youself，Liam.”

可到最后，曾经控制过他的恐慌重新掌握局势，他一点儿都不想Noel去死，他无法接受从前的“goldn age”不复存在。

所以他希望Noel好好儿活着，直到最终那个皱巴巴的土豆可以站在他面前，向他倾诉自己有多想他。

一场争吵里Liam总会胜利，而他坚信着这点。


End file.
